fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Doujini Dengen
Doujini Dengen(同時に電源) is a 19 year old SIMloid. He is the leader of the SIMloids. He's based from James Turner, also known as TheSimSupply or Flabaliki. Design Doujini's color is Light Green like all the other SIMloids. He has short curly black hair. He has brown eyes. He's 5' 9", and is the tallest SIMloid (being ahead of Andi Gyomuyo by an inch) He wears an outfit that is similar to a VOCALOID outfit, which is a white button-up with a detached left sleeve bottom that's strapped onto the upper part of the sleeve, and a long right sleeve with a light green section on the bottom half, along with a light green tie that has a white plumbob on the bottom. The detached sleeve is black with green rims and the bottom rim closest to the hand has little plumbobs in the front and back. He wears black jeans with the same sort of stapped detachment on his right leg with 2 light green diamonds on the side above it, and 3 diamonds on the bottom left leg side.His shoes are light green Converse with white plumbobs on the back. Personality Doujini is a nice guy, but he's a bit weird. He's funny and often says one of his many wierd sayings like "Dayum Son", "Neato Burrito Por Favor" and the stereotypical Australian words, "bloody", and "mate". He is easy to become friends with and even if angry or sad he will laugh it all off. Biography Doujini was made in Australia to be a builder's companion drone to help design houses and community areas, but mostly houses. Soon he was sent to Japan for a new owner to get help on designing but after already arriving, the job fell through and the company soon shamefully went bankrupt. Luckily, they let him keep his house and the money they shipped him over with, so he was able to make a living for himself. He soon met Katisu Rakuen, another buider's drone who was about to be sent to Australia before the bankruptcy. They became quick friends and soon they started living together, helping out small time architectural firms in order to get more money. They then ran into Quxxn Mitsubachi, and Andi Gyomuyo, and they all discovered a love for singing. After seeing the success of singing androids, they decided to start and were signed as the SIMloids due to them all having experience in subjects related to The Sims. After falling through and realizing that they aren't good enough with just 4 people compared to the Royaloids and Vocaloid4s, they had auditions and eventually found Piinkiro Nikomu, and San Kyosei to round them out and add in more females. Trivia *Doujini finds his uniform too Vocaloid inspired. *He likes both Quxxn and Katisu and he doesn't know who to ask out. *He seems more romantic towards Katisu though. *Now that Piinkiro has left and Deriyuyo has joined, Doujini is also starting to like Deri on top of Quxxn and Katisu...confusion ensues... Category:Male Category:Fanloid Category:Original Category:Characters by James234